


Shore Leave

by callusedsilk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Shore Leave, also after the pon farr episode, but takes place after shore leave episode, inspired by shore leave episode, they are on that planet though, they're gay, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callusedsilk/pseuds/callusedsilk
Summary: Kirk has been pining over Spock for what feels like forever now. He's been extremely careful to not let his first officer know about any of this, and he doesn't see how anything is going to change in any way, especially not shore leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/gifts).



> This is set not that long after the pon farr episode from the original Star Trek. I'm not new to loving Star Trek, but I am new to writing about Star Trek, so please be gentle. I tried to be accurate to the original series and not the reboot (although I do love both), but I may have slipped here and there.
> 
> Also, this is a secret santa present for my beloved friend Remus aka TranSteveRogers. He's epic and deserves epic things. So hopefully this isn't a disappointment.

Jim sighed as he rubbed his temples. It was late in the day and he was feeling restless. He already had all of his reports done for the day and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to concentrate or sit still long enough to actually catch up on any research. Worse, he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to enjoy _anything_. His mind was going far too wild and he knew if he didn’t solve the matter soon, it’d begin to affect his work as captain of the Enterprise. And that was something he _would not tolerate_. He’d tried to go to Bones about the whole situation, but his friend had insisted all he needed was shore leave and some _actual rest_.

Jim wasn’t so sure though.

Shoving away from his desk, he headed out, running his fingers through his blond hair before nodding at crewmen as he walked past them. Making a beeline for one of the recreation rooms, his eyes widened though when he realized that _Spock_ had been waiting for him at the 3D chess board. Moving over and sitting across from the man, Jim waited for the Vulcan to finish his game against the computer before resetting. He let the man go first, as it was only fair since he’d had to wait.

“Captain?”

Making a small sound of acknowledgement, Jim made his move, but then sighed as Spock continued to stare at him before questioning, “May I speak freely, Captain?”

“Of course, Spock. You know you always can.”

“Your behavior, as of late, has been noticeably different. Your tardiness has been increasing exponentially, and your reaction times have dropped a marked 27.7% just in the past week alone.”

Glancing over at his friend and first officer, Jim spoke slowly, “Was there a question there, Mister Spock?”

“Do you require a visit from Doctor McCoy to ascertain your level of well-being?”

“I’m fine, Spock. Bones just thinks I need a vacation.”

If Jim didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he saw the Vulcan’s lips curl into a frown, but then he tilted his head back and wanted to sigh yet again as his first officer replied,  “Do you know when your symptoms began to appear?”

Pausing as he began to move his rook, Jim thought about it and realized _exactly_ when he’d started to feel out of sorts. Swallowing hard, he moved the rook, only for one of Spock’s eyebrows to arch as the man questioned, “What is it, Captain?”

“Don’t worry about it, Spock.”

“Worry is a human emotion, Captain. As your first officer, it is my duty to insure that you can handle your duties without issue, as those can have detrimental effects during a crisis, as is demonstrated in numerous studies.”

Lip quirking at that response, Jim rested his hand on the table, the space between his and Spock’s fingers miniscule as he wondered how often Spock reworded his emotional responses to be as _logical_ as possible.

“Of course, Mister Spock. I apologize for my poor wording. I know that you would approach this, as you do with everything else, in a logical manner.”

_Everything except for pon farr_.

Brushing the thought aside, Jim watched as Spock moved with calculated grace, claiming his pieces in every move. Moving another piece, Jim realized he was rapidly losing the game and was proven when Spock achieved _checkmate_ in the next move with a frown. Resetting the board, Jim made the first move and then felt himself getting frustrated when he lost in a mere _six moves_. He knew chess. He was _good_ at chess. Hell, he’d _beaten_ Spock before, so why was he playing like such an amateur? If nothing else, he should know Spock’s playing style like it was his own. They’d played hundreds of hours of chess together, constantly keeping each other on their toes. Now Spock might as well have played a game against a novice. It was embarrassing.

“Jim.”

Glancing up in surprise as Spock addressed him by first name, he glanced up into those brown eyes while the Vulcan questioned softly, “Is there anything I can do? _Is there anything you need_?”

Shaking his head, Jim stood up and cleared his throat before admitting, “Once I get some shore leave, I should be fine.”

“Our course trajectory has us arriving at a dedicated shore leave planet in 4.2 days. Will you be seeking shore leave during that time with the rest of the crew?”

Shrugging, Jim noticed Spock’s eyes widen a fraction, but merely pushed away from the chess set and admitted, “I don’t know. It depends on how much work needs to be done at the time.”

“Captain, I do not need to tell you the statistical probability of Doctor McCoy approving of your decision to stay aboard the ship as he has already recommended shore leave to you once before. As the chief medical officer, he can, and most likely will going by past behavior, issue it as a prescription, one you are required by Starfleet regulations to follow. Jim—”

Leaning over the table, Jim placed a hand on Spock’s before speaking softly, “I’ll be fine, Spock. _I promise_. And I already know Bones is planning on being a pain in the ass. _If_ shore leave is still something that looks necessary for me, then I will do the _logical_ thing and take some time when we arrive. We won’t be there for several days though, so I don’t see a point in committing to it just yet.”

Spock didn’t look pleased with that answer, but did reluctantly reply, “A logical response, Captain.”

Rubbing his thumb gently against Spock’s wrist, Jim then pulled his hand away and sighed, “Good. It’s settled. Maybe you’ll take some shore leave for once.”

His first officer’s lips quirked just a tiny bit and Jim sighed as the man replied, “I believe I took shore leave merely a few months ago.”

“Pon farr doesn’t count, and we both know it, just like my being ‘dead’ for a few hours doesn’t actually count as rest, according to Bones.”

Instantly Spock’s face went marble smooth and Jim knew he’d said exactly the _wrong_ thing. The man tilted his head to the side though and Jim sighed before running his fingers through his hair and announcing, “I apologize. That was inappropriate of me. Excuse me.”

Heading out before Spock could say a word, Jim made his way back to his room, attempting to avoid everyone in the hallway as he went. Unfortunately everyone he came across seemed to have some pressing thing they wanted to say to him and it took him nearly half hour to make the very short trip. Once he closed his door though, Jim stripped his gold shirt off, leaving him in just his black undershirt before he lay down on the bed.

Every part of him wanted to just go back and keep his mouth _shut_. He _knew_ how sacred and secret pon farr was to Vulcans, and yet he’d still made that comment. Hell, he also knew just how badly his friend and first officer had felt upon thinking he’d killed him. The man had offered himself to be prosecuted as soon as he’d gone back to the ship.

The day had been private and so very special to Spock. It’d been a day that wasn’t supposed to just be brought up for a jab or a joke. It was just that it seemed seemed like they weren’t supposed to talk about it at _all_ and unfortunately, that’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to talk about it, but he knew he could not. Spock didn’t want to talk about it, and McCoy didn’t want to hear about it. There was no way his chief medical officer would want to hear about the actual fight, not the way Jim wanted to talk about it, and Jim didn’t want to get lectured _yet again_ about how he could have died for real. He didn’t want to hear Leonard go on and on about how that ‘hobgoblin tradition’ was monstrous. His doctor would never understand that Jim was _obsessed_ with it.

He knew it was _irrational_. He knew it was damn near _insane_ , but he couldn’t help it. He’d been dreaming of it for months, dreaming of the way the hot sand dug into his skin, the way Spock had been pressed against him. He’d _felt_ Spock’s heartbeat. For the first time since they’d met, Kirk had finally felt the extent of that lean body and the power behind it. It’d been intoxicating. Kirk wanted nothing more than to relive parts of that day over again.

Unfortunately it would never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jim, get your ass down to that planet.”

Continuing to write up his report on his PADD, Jim ignored his chief medical officer until finally the man grabbed the device from his hands and set it down before snapping, “Damn it, Jim. Your blood pressure is rising and you’re not getting enough sleep. You’re working yourself into the damn ground. I’m a doctor, not a miracle worker. I will make this an order if I have to.”

“I’m your superior officer.”

McCoy gave a highly undignified snort, and Jim sighed, putting the last touches on his report and submitting it before setting it down. Getting up, he then reluctantly stood up from his captain’s chair and announcing, “Commander Spock has the conn. If anyone needs me, I’ll be taking shore leave on the planet.”

“As will I, Captain.”

Glancing over in surprise, Jim nodded and then questioned, “Anyone else joining us on the planet?”

Several crewmembers nodded and Jim took a deep breath before announcing, “Scotty has the conn then.”

Heading off toward his room, Jim grabbed a few items before heading to the transporter. His crew was all eyeing him with worried glances, but luckily didn’t say anything to him. Only McCoy had bothered to say anything, but that had been no shock. McCoy could lose all ability to speak and still find a way to yell at him about his health and life choices.

“Energize.”

Jim wanted to groan at how tired he sounded. Hopefully he hadn’t sounded tired enough for people to bother him on this little ‘vacation’. He loved his crew, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with his well-meaning family. Within seconds they were on the surface of the planet and Jim immediately walked off in his own direction, hoping people would prove him wrong and would just give him space. He wasn’t surprised by the fact that he was drawn to the rocky, almost desert-like part of the planet. Once he got there though, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He knew he had to rest, but he didn’t know exactly how. He hadn’t planned anything beyond getting off the ship so McCoy would stop bothering him. Resting wasn’t going to stop him from thinking about Spock. It wouldn’t change anything.

“Jim.”

Frowning, Jim turned around, but then his eyes widened as he saw Spock standing there, his chest heaving as his eyes flashed wildly. Staying still, he was about to ask his friend what was wrong when his first officer stepped forward and gripped him by the back of his neck.

“My blood _burns_.”

“ _Spock_ …”

Jim’s words were cut off as Spock’s hands roamed his body almost possessively and the Vulcan leaned forward, his breathing labored as he choked out, “Help me, Jim.”

Jim knew this wasn’t real, knew this wasn’t the real Spock, but he couldn’t stop himself from surging forward and pressing his lips to the imitation’s, groaning as almost instantly the power balance shifted. Breaking the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt, Jim tilted his head back and sighed as those powerful hands roamed his torso, the nails dragging against his skin and the fingers squeezing and pulling at him, moving him to the ground onto a blanket.

He quickly shoved a hand into his own mouth though as Spock growled, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side before grabbing Jim’s legs and _pulling_ , dragging them around his hips before starting to _grind_ against him. His cries were muffled, but then he shivered in delight as his hand was pulled away and was replaced by Spock’s mouth. The man’s tongue sought out his mouth immediately, thrusting and seeking every crevice, leaving Jim hopelessly moaning as Spock moved just far apart enough to get them stripped.

His feet slid off the blanket and sank into the sand around him, reminding him of where he was and how this _thing_ he was having sex with _was not Spock_. This was not his best friend, and his stomach churned as he thought about what these actions would do to his own mind. Would he be able to look at Spock the same way now that he’d given in to such a vivid fantasy? Would he be able to stop himself from seeking out the real thing?

The thoughts slid from his mind though as long fingers slipped into him, thrusting while the fake Spock moved close, nipping and sucking on his chest. Arching his back, attempting to get more and more, Jim’s eyes rolled back and he was certain he was going to lose his mind, tugging at his own hair as his lover moved down, lapping at the head of his cock and playing with the foreskin before sucking him down. The combination of fingers pressed hard against his prostate and that tongue swirling around his cock was too much and Jim’s body tensed as he came in Spock’s mouth. Laying on his back and gasping for breath once the orgasm faded, Jim let his companion clean him up before frowning as Spock then got dressed and left.

As sated as Jim felt, he also wanted _more_ , but he knew that was selfish. Hell, he was pretty certain just doing what he’d already done was breaking the rules of the planet. He was lucky if he didn’t get reprimanded for just that amount. Receiving _oral sex_ _in public_? Anyone from the crew could have walked over and seen him like that. Rubbing his hands across his face, Jim glanced around and sat up, rolling his shoulders and instead focusing on something that would _not_ get him in trouble. Food. Picturing a picnic, Jim picked through it, chewing slowly while trying to keep his mind blank.

“Captain.”

Glancing up and choking on a grape momentarily, Jim smacked his own chest before swallowing and speaking up, “Yes, Spock?”

“Are you all right, Captain?”

Nodding, Jim hastily grabbed his drink and took a long swig of it while Spock narrowed his eyes. Spock didn’t move, but he didn’t say anything for several moments. Jim averted his gaze and focused on the picnic, forcing himself to think only of the food he was about to eat (last thing he needed was fake Spock showing up in the middle of this picnic while the real Spock was there) as Spock just watched.

“Jim, correct me if I am mistaken, but I believe I, as humans would say, ‘missed something’ in our conversation yesterday.”

“Spock, what are you talking about?”

Those long, nimble fingers folded neatly in Spock’s lap and Jim forced himself to stare at the ground, to think once again about grapes and sandwiches and all sorts of nonsexual things.

“I did you a disservice, Captain, and I apologize. After the incident on my home planet, I should have realized that you would have questions, that you would need things explained.”

Jim shrugged, adjusting slightly how he was sitting before trying to diffuse the situation, “It’s okay, I get it. I mean, It’s none of my business.”

“Then I must apologize again, Captain, because not only have I failed to ensure you understood the significance of what you participated in, I have somehow allowed you to incorrectly believe you are not worthy of the answer itself.”

Smiling weakly over at Spock, Jim said, “I’m not Vulcan, Spock, and the practice is sacred to your people. I knew going in that I may never get everything explained to me. You don’t owe me anything.”

“ _Jim_.”

Jim went to stand up, but then was shocked as Spock reached over and grabbed his hand, stilling him before bringing his hand back to his lap. Stopping, Jim slowly lowered himself back onto the ground, kneeling in front of Spock as his first officer spoke softly, “Jim, you are my friend, and when I asked you to witness the ritual, to join me in my home, I should have made it clear that it was ‘your business’. I should have explained to you the intricacies of what was going to happen, of what you were about to be party to. Because of my failure, you almost died. For an agonizing time, I believed you to have died by my own hands. If there is anyone in this universe that I owe an explanation to, Jim, it is you.”

It felt like his heart was in his throat, but Jim merely cleared his throat, glancing away as he confessed, “It’s complicated.”

“In my time as your first officer, I’ve discovered that humans usually are.”

Chuckling at that, Jim smiled, wetting his bottom lip slightly with his tongue before shrugging and admitting, “I don’t know if I have the words. I know I’m being irrational, more so than usual if you can believe that, Mister Spock. I just, I’ve never said it out loud to myself, let alone to anyone else, so I don’t know if I have the words.”

“May I—”

“Spock, we’re not on duty, and we’re taking our shore leave on a telepathic planet that once got part of our crew into a duel, part of our crew kept seeing the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, and Sulu fought a samurai. Speak freely.”

“Is your confusion over the arousal you experienced during our battle?”

Jim wasn’t sure what he’d expected to hear from Spock, but it sure wasn’t that. Cheeks burning pink, he stared off into the distance, refusing to look at him. The silence stretched for several moments before Spock continued, “Jim, your reaction was natural. Endorphins were cascading through your system, and due to the style of fighting we were using, there was plenty of stimulation that could cause—”

“I’m not a goddamn teenager, Spock. I don’t get an erection every time I tussle with someone. Contrary to rumor and speculation, I can actually control myself. I got aroused, because I was tussling with _you_!” Jim snapped.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Jim sighed and then continued, softer this time, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Jim, I have a confession to make.”

Arching an eyebrow at his first officer, Jim was genuinely surprised to see the man’s cheeks tinge green as he confessed, “I found you earlier, and I, I believe it is colloquially known as ‘snooped’. It was not my intention to, but I heard you making noises, and I believed you to be injured. I came upon yourself in sexual congress with…a version of myself. I should have left upon realizing you were in no danger, but I did not. Please forgive me.”

Spock’s cheeks tinged even further and Jim felt like his heart was being to beat right out of his chest. Spock _saw_ all of that? Not only saw it, but _stayed_ during it?

“Why’d you stay?”

“I found the view to be…pleasurable.”

Moving closer, Jim stared into Spock’s eyes before whispering, “ _Spock_.”

“I should never have invaded your privacy, should never have—”

“To misquote a very good man, if there’s anyone in this universe that deserves to invade my privacy.”

“ _Jim_.”

Carefully taking Spock’s hand in his, Jim laced their fingers together. Rubbing his thumb over Spock’s knuckles, Jim whispered, “I wanted to tell you… so many times. Late nights working on reports, long chess matches, all those times we were stuck planetside? I just, I was afraid of losing you, afraid of what you’d think if I told you that I—”

Spock squeezed his hand, his lips quirking up ever so slightly as he replied quietly, “I share your feelings.”

Inhaling sharply, Jim leaned forward nervously. He went to kiss Spock, but then was surprised as Spock grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Running his fingers through Spock’s hair, Jim kissed back, wondering for a moment if this was all some blissful dream. Surely he wouldn’t be this lucky. Spock ended the kiss though, gently stroking his cheek before whispering, “If I believed in luck, then it would be I would be certain that I would be the one experiencing such a phenomena.”

Leaning back slightly, Jim frowned, only to smile softly as Spock’s cheeks tinged green as he whispered, “My mind reached to yours, ashayam. I was…unprepared for the strength of our connection. I apologize. I should have shielded—”

“Hey,” Jim chuckled, cupping Spock’s cheek in his hand, “Tell me what I’m thinking right now.”

Spock’s brow furrowed and then his eyes slipped shut for a moment before he whispered, “You love me. You’ve loved me for… _oh Jim_.”

“I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss me.”

Spock responded with gusto, kissing Jim so deeply that he was certain he’d become breathless. Jim had never been kissed like this before, had never felt like this before with another person, and it was all so intoxicating. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive experiencing more, but he knew he was going to find out as Spock tugged at his clothes. Helping him out so that he didn’t have yet another shirt ripped, Jim tossed his shirt off before working on his pants. Spock was busy pulling off his own clothing and tossing them with the others. Their clothing had barely been removed before they were kissing again.

Jim moaned into the kiss though as Spock began rubbing their cocks together, sending delirious spikes of pleasure through him as he clung to Spock. The kiss ended and Jim gasped, moaning openly as he tilted his head back. His hips jerked erratically and his nails dug into Spock’s skin. They didn’t say anything, but Jim shivered as he was pressed against the blanket on his blanket. Long fingers slipped inside him, and Jim no longer knew which way was up. All he knew was that he didn’t want this to end.

Spock was behind him, as close to babbling in his native Golic tongue as a Vulcan could be. Normally, Jim would be able to understand it all, to be able to piece together those low tones, but now it was like he was surrounded and just _covered_ in Spock and he couldn’t focus. It became even harder to focus once Spock entered him while biting down _hard_ on his neck.

Jim clamored, gasping for air and crying out as that thick, lube slick (and when did Spock even get lube?) cock entered him, the ridges alongside it brushing against his prostate with every movement. Pressing his face against the blanket, Jim could still feel the hot sand beneath it and for a moment, it was like they were back in that ceremony and that it had truly ended with the way it always should have.

“ _Spock_!”

Spock’s thrusts were steady and deep, his breathing labored in a way Jim had never heard before as he held Jim close. The way Spock held him was tender, gentle, a marked difference from the fast thrusting. Staring up into Spock’s eyes, seeing those pupils blown wide, Jim frantically reached over and grabbed Spock’s hand to bring it up to his face. Immediately Spock put his fingers onto Jim’s meld points and Jim cried out as within moments, he could feel Spock all throughout him. Spock’s thrusting faltered for a moment, but then he kept going, the pleasure multiplying until Jim couldn’t hold back any longer and he orgasmed. Spock followed soon after.

As Spock’s fingers slid off his face and they lay on the blanket gasping for breath, Jim grinned, a smile spreading across his face as he gasped out, “Hey, Spock?”

“Yes…Jim?”

“Remember that time we saw a star go supernova for the first time?”

“Yes.”

“This was better.”

Spock’s lip quirked and Jim practically beamed while leaning up to kiss Spock again. Maybe shore leave was something he should go on more often.


End file.
